I want to help you
by I'm just me2
Summary: Hermione Granger is with Ron Weasley but he's abusing her all the time. Jade has loved Hermione since the day Hermione joined Hollywood Arts. Will Hermione open up to Jade or will she remain in her little shell? Hermione/Ron & later Hermione/Jade Rated T
1. Intro and Ron rapes Hermione

Introduction

A.N: Okay so I decided to do a Victorious and Harry Potter story combined. In here Jade is sweet and lesbian, Sinjin is the only weird one and Rex is a human and Robbie's best friend. Also I know Ron Weasley is sweet but in this story I'm making him abusive to Hermione and he drinks a lot.

Nobody's P.O.V

"Hi Jade" Tori Vega said. "Hey Tori" Jade said looking at her friend. Tori started talking but Jade wasn't really paying attention because Hermione Granger was standing a few feet away at her own locker. Hermione was the new girl at Hollywood Arts and Jade liked her. Tori saw Jade wasn't listening and followed her friend's gaze to Hermione. "Jade if you really like Hermione just talk to her" Tori said. "Are you crazy? She barely lets anyone get to know her. It's kind of odd but she's so cute I let it go" Jade said. Tori raised her eye-brows but didn't say anything. "Let's just go to class" Jade said shutting her locker. Tori and Jade walked off.

-With Hermione at her locker-

Hermione sighed as she gently rubbed some lotion on her arms. She winced as her finger ran over a open cut and she sighed. The lotion went into her skin and Hermione shut her locker. Just then, Ron Weasley came up behind Hermione. "Hey" he said. Hermione jumped and spun around. "Hi" she said expressionless. "What no love?" Ron asked. Hermione said "I'm a little tired today". Ron got angry and punched Hermione in her stomach. Hermione grabbed it with both hands and Ron kicked her in the leg. The girl fell to the ground and Ron jumped on her kicking and punching her. After a bit Ron got bored so he did a spell to make the class-room doors lock, the windows were all pulled down, and the bell wouldn't ring for a while. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked. In a second Ron had ripped off her shirt and her pants. Hermione began to tremble but Ron put duck tape over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He started raping her and she cried silent tears.

-An hour passes-

Ron finished and got up. "Thanks for the fun" he said before he left. Hermione zapped the duct tape off her mouth since she was a witch as well and put her clothes back on. She did a spell and all the windows were opened, the doors were un-locked and the bell rang. Hermione opened her locker since she has missed her 3rd period class so she grabbed her lunch and limped outside to an abandoned table. The girl dropped into a seat and put her head down as she sighed deeply. Only one thought was in her mind and it was 'I need to get our of this abusive relationship'.

A.N: How'd you like the first chapter? Did Ron go a bit over-board by raping Hermione in the school hall-way? Will Jade talk to Hermione and will she let her in or will Hermione remain shut up in her own little cave? Review and find out.


	2. Lunch and Hermione opens up a little

Chapter 2

A.N: Yeah I know I just started this story but I wanted to get the second chapter out so here ya go and this has a little bit of Hermione/Jade in it. Enjoy.

Jade's P.O.V

I sat down with my friends during Lunch and looked around the quad. I spotted Hermione alone and I saw she had her head down on the table. "Go talk to her Jade" Rex said. I looked at him and asked "Should I?" "Yeah" Beck said. "Okay" I said as I got up. I walked over to where Hermione was and said "Hi". Hermione raised her head a little and saw me. I was shocked to see tears were falling from her cheeks and she said "Hi Jade". "Are you alright?" I asked sitting down across from Hermione. "Not really but it's not important" Hermione said. I could tell she was lying and I said "Please tell me". "It's just I don't know if I wanna keep dating Ron anymore" Hermione said. "Why?" I asked trying to sound concerned instead of happy. "It's complicated" Hermione said her eyes not meeting mine. I knew she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I understand if you don't want to tell me" I said my heart starting to sink. I started to get up but Hermione said "Meet me at my house at 6 and I'll tell you everything". "Okay" I said dazed. I walked back to my friends and sat down. I looked back at Hermione and she was looking at me. I smiled softly and she gave me a soft and sad smile. I sighed knowing I couldn't wait till 6 so I could find out why Hermione was the way she was.


	3. Jade finds out the truth

Hermione's house

A.N: I doubt anyone is actually reading this story but there was just an earthquake and I can't think of anything to do so here's Peter Griffin, Miley Cyrus, and for some reason myself to say the disclaimer

Me: Okay. This is odd but anyways I don't own anything in this story.

Miley: What's my line? -dressed like a total slut-

Me: This isn't a T.V show.

Miley: Yes it is.

Me: Wow. Peter do your thing.

Peter: Okay. -grabs Miley's face and puts it down near his butt. Farts loud and long-

Miley: Ew. It smells like garbage. -runs away screaming-

Me: -laughing hard- Thank you Peter.

Peter: Anytime. Oh this chapter has major Hermione/Jade in it.

Me & Peter: Enjoy.

Peter: -farts-

Me: -giggles-

-At 6 o'clock that evening-

Nobody's P.O.V

Jade arrived at Hermione's house and rang the doorbell. After a minute, Hermione answered wearing a long sleeved shirt and jean skirt. "Come on in" she said. Jade entered the home and sat down on the couch. Hermione sat down and Jade asked "What's going on?" Hermione took a deep breath and told Jade everything. She even showed Jade the cuts and bruises on her arms. Jade's eyes grew wide as she saw the cuts and when Hermione told Jade about the rape in the school hallway earlier that day Jade shook with anger. Hermione put her hand on Jade's knee and Jade stopped shaking. "Hermione thank you for telling me but you need to tell other people about Ron. He should be put in jail for this abuse" Jade said. Hermione automatically shook her head and said "No. He said he'd kill me if I told a soul". Jade looked at Hermione and there was fear in Hermione's eyes. "Hermione you are strong and you can do it. I'll be there when you decide to end this" Jade said. Hermione watched Jade leave then sighed and went up to bed. She fell onto her bed and laid on it just thinking. 'Tomorrow I am ending the relationship and I'll make plain clothed officers are nearby in case Ron tries to hurt me'. Hermione changed for bed and fell asleep determined.

A.N: How will Ron react to Hermione being determined? Will she actually go through with it or will she chicken out? Will Jade tell Hermione how she really feels? Review and find out and if nobody is reading this then oh well. I'm having fun writing this story.


	4. School fight and Hermione is happy again

The new chapter

A.N: Okay so I wanted to up-date my stories. Here's Hermione and her bestie Harry to say the disclaimer

Hermione: Hey Harry.

Harry: Hey Mione. Haven't talked to you in forever.

Hermione: I know sorry.

Me: Guys disclaimer?

Harry & Hermione: Sorry.

Hermione: I'm Just Me2 does not own anything except the plot.

Harry: What she said. Enjoy.

-The next day during school-

Nobody's P.O.V

"Ron I need to talk to you" Hermione said as she walked up to Ron.

"Later" Ron said as he turned his attention back to his locker.

"Now" Hermione said.

Ron turned to her and shut his locker. "What?" he asked.

"I uh I" Hermione said feeling nervous.

Just then the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus popped into her head.

Hermione felt strength and said "I hate you treating me like I'm not worth anything"

"Oh really?" Ron asked as he stepped closer to her.

Hermione said "Yes really. I've had it with the abuse. It needs to end now"

Ron lunged at her and Hermione pulled out her wand. She pointed and said "Expelliarmus".

Ron flew backwards and slammed into his locker. He fell to the ground but quickly got up.

At that moment, Jade entered the school and saw Hermione and Ron.

Jade walked over and she was soon joined by the rest of the students.

Hermione saw everyone around them but she wasn't going to be scared anymore.

Ron said "Lucky shot".

"I'm the best witch there ever was" Hermione said.

"Hey" Demi Weasley daughter of Poseidon, Ron's nice older sister, and Hermione's friend Harry's girlfriend said.

"Sorry" Hermione said.

"Whatever" Ron growled as he grabbed his own wand.

Hermione knew he was going to do a curse and said "Protego".

"Crucio" Ron said at the exact same second.

The curse hit Hermione's force field and the students dodged to avoid being hit.

Hermione dropped the spell and said "It's over Ron. I can't be with you anymore".

"You're going to pay for breaking up with me" Ron said angrily.

"I'm not scared of you" Hermione said her eyes flashing a bit.

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously and he lunged.

"Hermione" Demi's brother Percy yelled as he threw Hermione his sword named Riptide.

Hermione caught Riptide and doing a back-flip she dodged Ron's attack.

Ron zapped his own sword up and he and Hermione fought.

Ron swung his blade out and Hermione hit Ron's sword with Riptide.

Hermione suddenly grinned and as the bases of the 2 swords met she twisted and pulled all of her weight into a down-ward thrust.

Ron's sword fell to the side and Hermione pointed Riptide straight at Ron's chest.

He stared at her. "What now?" he asked.

"The police are on their way" Jade said.

"Thanks" Hermione said as officers suddenly came running into the school.

They hand-cuffed Ron and Harry's father asked "Hermione are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mr. Potter. Thanks" Hermione said with a look at Ron.

"What's going to happen to Ron?" Demi asked as the students split up to go to their own lockers.

"He'll go to Azkaban. (A,N: I think I spelled that wrong but oh well). We'll send your mom an owl and you'll need to tell your father" Harry's father said.

"I'm going to Olympus after school anyway. Zeus is helping me learn more lightning so I can tell my father then" Demi said.

Mr. Potter nodded and the officers led Ron out of the school.

"Hermione that was brilliant. Nice" Harry said.

"Thanks. I'm not scared anymore" Hermione said.

"That's my friend and thanks for opening up to me last night" Jade said.

"Thanks for helping me figure out what to do" Hermione said.

Hermione and Jade hugged and everyone said "Aw".

"Shut up" Hermione said as they pulled apart.

The friends laughed and went to get their books for class.

A.N: So Ron is gone and Hermione's happy.

There's at least one more chapter so keep reading and for the one review I got this chapter is dedicated to you.

The story is a lot better when it's not in paragraph form and this chapter was 10 pages long.

Wow! Read and review.


	5. Hermione's Happy Ending

Hermione's good news

A.N: Okay so this is the final chapter of I Want To Help You. I really worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Also I might not be able to up-date for a bit because school is starting again and my birthday is 2 weeks from tomorrow. I'm going to be 16. Yay! Anyway here's Ron and Hermione to say the disclaimer.

Ron: Hermione please.

Hermione: Sorry Ron but this is what you deserve. I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything. Oh and last chapter she was half-asleep when she wrote it so the Percy Jackson parts aren't really supposed to be in there. Percy is an actual character in this story but Riptide and the gods were an accident. Enjoy this chapter.

Nobody's P.O.V

-2 days later-

"You guys" Hermione said as she ran towards the table where her friends were.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"I've got great news" Hermione said as she sat down next to Jade.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah tell us" Demi said.

"The court date was last night. Ron's not going to jail but he has to stay 5 feet away from me at all times and if he breaks that then I can call the police and he will be in jail for the rest of his life" Hermione said.

"Any other news?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Yeah. He has to do community service for the next 5 months" Hermione said.

"He hates community service" Demi said.

"I know. It's great" Hermione said happier then ever.

"Hermione should we tell them?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah. Jade and I have something to tell you guys" Hermione said.

"What is it?" Rex and Beck asked.

Jade and Hermione took each other's hand and said together "We're dating".

"That's great" Beck said.

"Finally" Harry and Demi said.

"At last you 2 get together" Ginny said.

"Yeah it's about time" Kat and Tori said together.

Hermione and Jade smiled and Hermione looked over the lunch room with a smile.

"I can't believe it's over" she said.

"The abuse from Ron?" Luna Lovegood asked as Ron came from the lunch line holding a tray of food.

"Yeah. I'm finally free" Hermione said as she saw Ron.

Ron saw her and started walking towards her but Hermione held up her cell phone and Ron stopped.

Ron went to a table far from Hermione and the others and sat down by himself.

"Now I have the power and it feels good" Hermione said.

The others laughed and shook their heads just glad Hermione was happy and herself once again.

"Welcome back Hermione" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said. She and the gang started to eat.

-10 years pass-

"Hey guys" Harry said as he took Demi's hand in his.

"Hey" Jade and Hermione said as they approached their friends holding hands.

"Did you guys finally tie the knot?" Kat asked pointing to Hermione's wedding ring.

"Yes we did. Now that gay marriage is finally legal we're happily married" Hermione said and Jade nodded.

"Great" Tori said taking Andre's hand in hers.

Andre smiled at his fiance and said "Congrats 'Mione and Jade".

"Thanks Andre" Hermione and Jade said together.

Ron came in just then and he saw Hermione.

Hermione saw him and Ron stared at how grown-up and how beautiful Hermione had become.

Hermione knew the restraining order was up so she braced herself.

The gang held their breaths as Ron walked towards Hermione.

"Ron" Hermione said.

"Hi Hermione. You look great tonight" Ron said.

"Thank you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry for everything. I've changed and I want to be friends" Ron said holding out his hand.

Hermione saw honesty in his eyes so she smiled, shook his hand, and said "Okay".

Ron hugged Hermione and she hugged him back.

"Welcome back Ron" Demi said as Ron and Hermione broke apart.

"Nice to be back to my normal self" Ron said as Demi and Ginny hugged him.

Ron hugged his sisters back and Hermione said "Well everything is perfect. Let's enjoy our 10th high school reunion and have fun"

"Alright" Everyone yelled.

Hermione smiled and sighed happily knowing she had survived the old abusive Ron. She had found true love, she had amazing friends, Ron was once again the nice and cool self Hermione had known for years, and she had a good life.

The End.

A.N: Well that's it. What did you guys think and what should I do a story on next? Also read I'm A What and if you could make a prophecy for the quest and then send it to me. If I like it I'll put it in the chapter. Well peace for now and love. Thanks for reading.


End file.
